


Bittersweet

by foundyouforever



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundyouforever/pseuds/foundyouforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wasn't sure how their relationship really reached a romantic level, but he was just really glad it did.</p>
<p>(mostly just their very slowly developing relationship I guess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone story, but (sorta) follows how Tim and Brian's friendship started in my other story, "Nostalgia."  
> But you really don't need to read that to get this one. (But of course, it's always appreciated.)

       Tim knew for a fact that Brian is the one who initiated their friendship.

       Tim didn't have an easy time making friends. In class, he'd just sit alone at his desk and try to draw as little attention toward himself as possible. Going to college was the obvious choice for him; he knew that he really should continue to study and at least attempt to get somewhere in the world. But Tim was never an optimist when it came to these kinds of things. He fully expected to live out his days alone in his tiny little apartment (but maybe get a dog or two).

       But of course, eventually, Tim's trouble making friends came back to haunt him when his professor assigned a project that would require a partner. He panicked at firs, but it was only about five seconds before Brian was at Tim's side, offering to be his partner. Without a second thought, Tim accepted. Tim had never spoken to Brian before, but after seeing him in class for weeks, he knew that Brian was damn smart and definitely the person he wanted as his partner. Brian sat on the other side of the room, but his loud, cheery voice was unmistakeable, and his grin was warm enough to melt solid ice. There had been times when Tim caught Brian's eye, and every time, Brian would smile at him in a way that made Tim embarrassed to have been caught staring.

       Tim, the guy who couldn't look another classmate in the eye, and Brian, the guy who made every single person he met feel like his friend.

       Throughout the rest of class that day, Brian sat with Tim as they began preparations for their research project. Brian immediately suggested a topic that he thought would be interesting, and Tim agreed. That just left them to figure out when and where they'd meet, how they'd contact each other, and so on. They exchanged cellphone numbers, and Tim was surprised to see that Brian immediately pulled out his phone to add him as a contact. Tim was embarrassed for having just stuck the slip of paper Brian had written his number on in his pocket. In just that short time in class, Tim found himself warming up to Brian, and actually enjoying the company. He didn't realize how nice it was to have someone to talk to. Eventually, they agreed to meet three days a week at the library. Tim had suggested the library, which made Brian chuckle and say something about how old-fashioned that was, but he assured Tim that he was joking and agreed to that.

       The "three days a week at the library" only lasted the first week. The first two days were relatively simple; they met at the designated time, found some books that may work, and sat down at a table together. Tim opted for paper notes; constantly writing anything that could be potentially important. Brian took his laptop along and took his notes down that way, saying that he was horrible at keeping papers straight and that he didn't want to risk anything happening to them. The third day, however, was different. It had begun as usual, but fairly soon after they'd settled down to get reading, Brian had trouble. It wasn't that he was having trouble with the research; he was just bored. He found himself getting up and wandering around, just anything to avoid having to sit there and read more books. They'd been there about an hour when Brian sat back at the table after what was probably his fourth time getting up to wander around. Tim found himself laughing, to Brian's confusion, and said they could call it a day. He began to apologize, trying to convince Tim it was okay and he'd sit still so they could continue, but Tim assured him it was time to be done. As they walked together to the parking lot, Brian quickly asked him if he wanted to go get some coffee or something. Tim _almost_ missed the fact that Brian's face got a little red as he asked, but he didn't miss the way Brian's face fell when he said that he really should be getting home. 

       The next day they were scheduled to meet up, Brian called him asked if it was alright if they met up somewhere different this time. Remembering how fidgety he had gotten the last time, Tim agreed and asked what he had in mind. Brian explained that between the two of them, they definitely had enough information to begin the writing on their project, so he asked if they could meet up at this cafe he knew of across town. Brian went on for at least five minutes about how incredible their coffee was, and how their sandwiches were even better. Tim laughed and agreed; he really did need a break from the library.

       They met at the usual time, but this time at this wonderful cafe Brian had been so excited about. Walking inside, Tim was surprised at how a place could be so roomy and open, yet so cozy at the same time. The place wasn't terribly busy, but Brian pointed out a table with two chairs toward the back of the cafe, and told him to go sit down and get his stuff set up while he ordered their food. Tim insisted that he didn't want anything, especially since Brian was offering to pay, but of course, Brian met him at the table carefully carrying two cups of coffee and two (admittedly beautiful looking) sandwiches. Brian apologized as he sat them down. He knew Tim hadn't wanted anything, but he explained that he was starving and didn't want to get anything to eat if Tim wasn't going to have anything. He also apologize for the drink; he didn't know what Tim would like, so he just got him the same thing he got.

       This particular study session resulted in very little work being done. They decided to eat first, and then get to work (because who wants to work on an empty stomach?), but it didn't go as they intended. Surprisingly, they got talking about things that weren't school related. Brian talked about his parents and his family, and how he missed them, but preferred being on his own. Tim listened with genuine interest to what he was saying. He found himself laughing and despite telling Brian very little about himself and his past, he found himself prompting Brian to continue with his stories. Brian had tried several times to get Tim to open up, but he always found away to turn the focus back to Brian. Tim wasn't sure why he was so interested in what he was saying. After all, it was mainly just stories about stupid things he'd done since he didn't have his parents around to tell him what to do. But Tim was happy. He was having fun. He loved the way Brian explained these stories in such detail, gesturing with his hands to add to the effect. He loved how Brian would start laughing before he'd even begun his story. 

       Starting college that year, Tim hadn't expected much. He expected to go to class, go home, study, and repeat the cycle every day. He hadn't expected to meet someone like Brian; someone who'd make him laugh despite his greatest efforts not to, and actually enjoy Tim's company. Tim expected to be a loner his whole life, and he had been content with that.

       Now, as he and Brian walk back to their cars, Tim finds himself hoping that they'd never have to do another library study session again, just so that they could spend time together somewhere they could actually talk. He wasn't sure if Brian would consider him a friend, or just a partner for a school project, but Tim truly hoped that this wouldn't end by the time they finished their project.

       For the first time in a long time, Tim felt like he had a friend, and for the first time, he realized just how lonely he'd been.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.. here's chapter one, I guess. I almost definitely plan on continuing this story, I think.


End file.
